El chico nerd
by RociFri
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. Estudiante de primer grado de preparatoria, todo un genio y con gustos sumamente peculiares. Él prefiere las series de Netflix que la cerveza, las convenciones que las fiestas. No obstante, cuenta con un pequeño problema que se ha metido a su vida como una piedra se cuela por la suela del zapato: Ino Yamanaka. Ah, y está enamorado de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

A **dvertencias:** Historia Cliché. OoC y AU.

* * *

 **.**

 **El chico nerd**

 **.**

 **.**

C _apítulo 1_

 **.**

 **.**

 **B** ostezó y movió los cabellos azabaches encima de su frente. Estaba muy cansado y con un humor de los mil demonios, porque esa mañana no tuvo tiempo de darse una ducha ni de comer el pan tostado con mantequilla que tanto le gustaba. Se encontraba enojado consigo mismo, porque a pesar de haber puesto la alarma a las 6 a.m, no la escuchó y terminó despertando quince para las 8. Estaba molesto porque para rematar, tuvo que soportar a su madre reprimiéndole.

Y aunque el día apenas y comenzaba, Sasuke ya sentía que todo iba a ser una mierda.

El camino hacia la preparatoria se le antojó demasiado largo. Y mientras paseaba perezoso, observaba a varios chicos corriendo, que como a él, se les había hecho tarde. Sasuke no corría, no caminaba a pasitos veloces. Sabía que cualquier esfuerzo resultaba en vano. Ya iba retrasado de todas formas.

Suspiró. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar a casa para continuar viendo series en Netflix.

Giró sobre sus talones, decidido.

El sonido de un choque hueco fue lo único que se escuchó. Luego, Sasuke cayendo al suelo, con la mano en la frente donde algo lo había golpeado. Entonces abrió los ojos y distinguió una melena larga y completamente rubia. Aclaró los ojos y encontró a una chica tirada delante suyo, sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Auch! —se quejó.

Sasuke la examinó bien. Vestía el mismo uniforme. Él la conocía. Claro que sí.

—Discúlpame. Estaba tan distraída —se excusó la rubia, mirándolo.

Él desvió la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y sin decir nada.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —le preguntó ella, parándose también, sacudiendo la falda corta.

Sasuke la vio de reojo, preguntándose si estaba permitido llevar la falda de ese modo, con cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla. Él sabía que en algún lado estaba estipulado que estaba prohibido llevar la falda cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla.

—¡Eh! —ella se acercó a él, lo suficiente para hacer que éste retrocediera unos centímetros—. ¡Eres estudiante de la preparatoria Fujisawa! Yo también.

Sasuke no respondió. Casi por inercia, comenzó a alejarse. Empezó a marchar en la misma dirección, sobre la colina, rumbo al instituto. La chica lo siguió, sin esperar una invitación.

—Soy de primer año, _senpai._

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, fulminándola con la mirada ante el llamado.

—Perdón por lo del golpe, _senpai_ —sonrió—. Venía corriendo y no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí parado, _senpai._

Él bufó.

—¿No deberíamos darnos prisa, _senpai_?

Sasuke carraspeó la garganta.

—Ya llegamos tarde.

—¡Oh!, ¡sí hablas!

Él gruñó. Ella rió.

—Es una broma, no lo tomes tan apecho, _senpai_ —le palmeó la espalda.

—No me hables así.

—¿Cómo?

—Senpai. No soy tu senpai.

—No eres mi senpai —repitió, sorprendida.

Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando.

—¿No?, ¿es que no estudias un grado más arriba?

—No.

—¿Eres de primero?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Qué más daba, declaraba ese día como la inauguración de "días mierdosos para Sasuke".

—No puede ser. Estoy segura de que nunca te había visto antes...

—Como sea. Ya llegamos.

Los dos entraron al instituto. Los pasillos estaban completamente solos, señal de que las clases ya habían comenzado.

—¿Cuál es tu salón? —insistió la platinada.

—1-D —se cambió el calzado.

—1-D —repitió, haciendo lo mismo que él, desde su casillero. Entonces, la chica abrió mucho los orbes verdosos—. ¡1-D!

Gritó, mas Sasuke ya se encontraba por entrar al salón. Ella corrió hasta él y lo detuvo por el antebrazo.

—Eres mi compañero —él la observó fastidiado—. No, o sea. Vas en mi salón.

—Sí, y ¿qué?

—Que no… no te había visto antes —habló quedito, casi susurrando.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabía, Yamanaka.

Estuvo por tirar de la manija de la puerta, pero ella no lo dejó.

—¡Sabes mi nombre!

—Sé tu nombre —respondió tajante.

—¿Cómo?

—Todo mundo lo sabe.

Ella se apenó, agachando la cabeza un poco, tamborileando los dedos de las manos de pronto, como si se hubiera avergonzado repentinamente. Claro que Sasuke sabía quién era, la conocía de vista… por Dios, iba en su salón. Ella era Ino Yamanaka, la chica popular de la que muchos hombres hablaban, la chica de la que varios de sus amigos suspiraban embobados cuando la veían pasar. Ino era preciosa, sí y mucho. Era justo como el estereotipo de cualquier joven adolescente en preparatoria. Miembro del club de actuación, atlética, femenina y siempre a la moda.

—Okey. Tienes razón —pronunció dulcemente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¿Puedo preguntar por tu nombre? —se entusiasmó.

Él rodó los ojos. Otra vez.

—No —contestó serio. Ella hizo lo más cercano a un puchero y él chasqueó la lengua—. Soy Uchiha…

—¡Ya te recuerdo! —casi gritó.

—¡Chist! —le indicó que bajara el tono de su voz.

Ino se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Ya sé quién eres —susurró—. Eres el chico que ganó el tercer lugar en las olimpiadas de matemáticas hace un mes.

—Eran de ciencias.

—Ah sí… ¡pero ganaste!

Él disintió.

—No es verdad.

Por supuesto que no. El primer lugar lo obtuvo Hyuga Hinata, estudiante del salón 1-A, y amiga de Ino, lo suponía porque a menudo la veía comiendo con ella y con otras chicas. El segundo lugar lo ganó Hyuga Neji, de segundo grado. Él quedó en tercero, pero no le importaba porque sabía que no era necesario, ni quería, mostrar su inteligencia a nadie.

—Pero gracias a ti nos evitamos el proyecto de Iruka-sensei. Nos salvaste de algún modo.

—Supongo —gruñido.

—Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Él la contempló fijamente.

—Sí. Sasuke.

Ino sonrió contenta. Y Sasuke pudo distinguir el color perlado de su perfecta dentadura.

—Ahora te pondré más atención.

El chico se tensó, totalmente a disgusto por lo que escuchó salir de la boca rojiza de ella.

—¿Cómo? No —movió la cabeza a los lados.

—Sí. Seré tu amiga. Te pediré como pareja para los trabajos en clase. Iremos juntos a casa para hacer la tarea. Te visitaré en tu club y te invitaré a las obras de mi club —sonrió ampliamente—. ¿No te agrada la idea? Es como ser buenos compañeros, amigos de toda la vida.

—No. Lo que tú quieres es como ser novio y novia.

Ella se ruborizó. Luego Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos al percatarse de sus propias palabras.

—No precisamente —lanzó ella.

—Quita eso de tu rubia cabeza…

Iba a decirle más, quizás una ofensa para hacer que ella lo dejara en paz. Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejándolos a ellos dos mudos.

—Ino, Sasuke —exclamó el profesor frente a ellos. Para conmoción de los jóvenes, estaba muy calmado, como de costumbre—. ¡Qué sorpresa!, conque llegando tarde a mi clase… —miró el reloj de muñeca— Bueno, la clase ya terminó, pero de todas formas ésto es una falta total de respeto. Para mañana quiero un ensayo de mil palabras… ah no, de cinco mil palabras —se rascó la cabeza plateada—. Sí, cinco mil palabras sobre por qué… ¿por qué?, porque la naturaleza es importante. Sí.

—Kakashi-sensei —se quejó la rubia—. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…

—¿Ah?, ¿Faltas hacia la autoridad? Agreguen un ensayo más sobre historia japonesa.

—Pero su clase es de español…

—¿De verdad? —volvió a rascarse la cabeza—. Sí, ya sabía.

—Eh…

—Sólo entreguen esos ensayos para mañana, en pareja, o tendrán reporte.

Y desapareció. A veces Ino se cuestionaba sobre la calidad de los profesores en la preparatoria, daba la impresión de que a ninguno le gustara su trabajo; solamente Iruka y Maito Gai eran los que se esforzaban en sus materias.

Sasuke entró al salón, ignorando todo lo anterior. Se tumbó en su asiento, recargando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Vigilando discretamente a la molesta chica acomodarse en su pupitre y saludar a otra igual que ella, pero de cabellos rosados. A esa otra chica, Sasuke sí la conocía, su nombre era Sakura, y también estaba en el club de ciencias junto con él.

—¡Hey, _teme_!

Sasuke viró los ojos hacia la hiperactiva voz. Suspiró derrotado.

— _Dobe_. No estoy de humor.

—¿Y cuándo sí? —se carcajeó.

Naruto era lo que le faltaba para desear no haber despertado ese día.

—¿Por qué no llegaste a la reunión?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—No me digas que tú sí llegaste.

—¡Claro! —rió enérgico—. Vale la pena despertarse temprano. Hasta comimos ramen y un té que sabía raro.

—No me perdí de mucho —dejó caer la cabeza en la madera.

—¡Bromeas! Hablamos de hacer cosplay para la convención de abril.

—No sé…

—¡Tienes qué, Sasuke!

—No. Lo que tengo es sueño —cerró los ojos.

—Bah —entrecerró sus azules ojos—. Tienes cara de que te desvelaste viendo Game of Thrones.

El azabache asintió.

Naruto continuó hablando de mil cosas, riendo a sonoras carcajadas. Incluso le contó que el mismo maestro Kakashi había llegado, cuando menos, cinco minutos antes que ellos. Eso hizo que Sasuke arrugara el puente de la nariz.

Entonces, Sasuke miró de nuevo a la chica rubia, platicando con Sakura, probablemente de su novio Nagato, el chico fornido de tercer grado.

—Ino —susurró, regresando el rostro dentro de las palmas.

Él era Sasuke Uchiha. Miembro del club de ciencias, antisocial y con una actitud algo deprimente. Era justo el tipo de chico del que nadie quería convertirse, del que nadie invitaba a las fiestas porque sabían que diría que no. El que no bebía alcohol y prefería pasar un sábado encerrado mirando series en internet. El chico que tenía manías frikis, pero jamás aceptaba que las tenía, pero que reconocía completamente el nombre de los personajes de Star Wars.

Él era Sasuke.

Y, tenía que admitir, que le gustaba Ino Yamanaka. Pero nunca lo haría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

NA:

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

A **dvertencias:** Historia Cliché. OoC y AU.

* * *

 **.**

 **El chico nerd**

 **.**

 **.**

C _apítulo 2_

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** l balón botó una vez, lentamente, luego otra más rápido, y cada vez más y más rápido. El sonido provocaba eco en el auditorio, y las zapatillas deportivas rechinaban contra el piso especial que usaban para una cancha de baloncesto. Ino abrió un poco los ojos, claramente sorprendida ante la velocidad del aquel chico de tercero. No era la primera vez que lo veía, como su novia estaba obligada a asistir a sus prácticas, pero siempre conseguía admirarse por el talento innato de Yahiko para el básquetbol. Parecía bailar en una gran pista mientras esquivaba a sus oponentes, con esa misma gracia, aunque nunca se lo diría directamente, porque Yahiko respondería que no es ese tipo de chicos que saben bailar.

Y entonces, Yahiko encestó. Sonrió satisfecho por su jugada, a ella le encantaba su sonrisa y el cómo sus colmillos sobresalían cuando lo hacía, y él la miró, contento y orgulloso. Ino respondió a su gesto, y con los ojos celestes parecía decirle: _¡Ey, lo lograste!_

Yahiko levantó un pie, señalando sus propios tenis negros con rojo. Ino carcajeó, feliz. Él siempre hacía lo mismo en sus juegos, como una especie de cábala de buena suerte, algo que solamente entendían los dos, que era únicamente de ellos y de nadie más. Porque hace cinco meses, Yahiko e Ino se conocieron gracias a ese par tenis, cuando Ino salía molesta de su club de teatro, marchando ferozmente, sin darse cuenta que por accidente había pisoteado uno de los benditos tenis del muchacho, que se encontraba cambiándose el calzado; los dos se dedicaron una mirada de pocos amigos, pero indudablemente, había una chispa que los conectó perfectamente, porque al día siguiente Ino volvió a pisar uno de sus tenis, y cada vez que se encontraban los tenis de Yahiko parecían sufrir graves consecuencias. Los hechos se repitieron mucho más de lo que ellos creían, hasta que de alguna forma terminaron siendo novios. Y se querían.

—¡Ey! —saludó él, acercándose sudoroso hasta las gradas—. Estás aquí.

—Como siempre —sonrió divertida—. Como todos los días.

Él rodó los ojos. Iba a besarla, mas ella se apartó.

—¿Qué?

—Estás empapado de sudor —interpuso las manos.

—Por dios.

La jaló fuerte del brazo y la juntó a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la espalda. Ino se sonrojó un poco, pero sintió las gotas pegajosas escurriéndose por sus hombros.

—¡No, tonto! —hizo un esfuerzo por alejarse.

—No escaparás. Siente toda mi asquerosidad —rodeó su cintura con ambas manos. A propósito, restregó su cabello rojizo y mojado en el cuello de ella.

—¡No! —se quejó, pero luego rio.

Yahiko rio un poco también. Amaba ver a Ino feliz, más cuando él provocaba esas sonrisas.

—Tengo hambre —se pasó una toalla por el cabello.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre —de nuevo, rodó los ojos—. ¿No deberías cuidar tu alimentación, o algo así? Eres un deportista.

—Hago la dieta del baloncesto —entrelazó los dedos con ella, comenzando a caminar—. Cada bocadillo a mi boca es como una canasta, y se duplica por dos.

—No cambias —rodó los ojos.

—Vamos a comer cuando termine de ducharme.

—No puedo —chasqueó la lengua.

Él la miró confundido.

—¿Por…?

—Kakashi-sensei nos dejó un estúpido trabajo por llegar tarde a su clase.

—¿Nos? —elevó una ceja—. ¿A ti y a quién más?

—No importa —bufó, de pronto incómoda.

Yahiko se detuvo en seco, provocando que Ino también lo hiciera y casi tropezara. La observó con semblante serio.

—No, Ino. Sí importa. Dime.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—No. Ya no —caminó.

—¿Por qué actúas así?, ¿hay algo que estás ocultando?

Ino se giró para encararlo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si revisaras tu celular de vez en cuando… o al menos los mensajes que TU novia te envía, sabrías de qué hablo.

Casi le gritó, con un tono de voz demasiado furioso, el que siempre usaba cuando tenían una discusión de esas que eran tontas y que luego arreglaban con un par de besos. Normalmente era Yahiko quien empezaba todo, o eso aseguraba Ino, con sus celos e inseguridades.

—¿Un mensaje? —susurró, con la mirada perdida en la silueta de Ino avanzando hacia la salida.

Y como un rayo dejó caer la pesada maleta, donde cargaba sus cosas personales y de aseo, para empezar a buscar en cada bolsillo. Halló el celular en menos de diez segundos, y justo cuando encendió la pantalla, lo primero que apareció, brillante, fue un mensaje de Ino. Lo abrió, leyendo atentamente.

 _"Cariño (emoticón sonrojado). Sasuke y yo llegamos tarde a clase (emoticón triste). Kakashi nos castigó (emoticón llorón). Tenemos tarea"._

Se sintió culpable, en cierta forma, por haber reaccionado "inapropiadamente". Aunque, a decir verdad, el contenido del mensaje no lo dejaba para nada tranquilo.

Corrió hasta Ino, sujetando la maleta por el hombro. Ella lo examinó de reojo, esperando que éste se disculpara, o algo por el estilo.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? —le insinuó. Ino se asombró más de que él lo conociera que por el tono agridulce con el que su novio le habló.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí… Bueno, no. ¿Es el chico que quedó en tercer lugar en las olimpiadas de matemáticas?

—De ciencias, cariño. Eran de ciencias.

—Sí. Como sea. El friki ése.

—Sí —asintió infantilmente, olvidando que estaba enojada—. ¿Cómo sabes quién es? O sea, está en mi clase y yo apenas me di cuenta de que existe.

—¿En serio? —el carcajeó, causándole mucha gracia que él fuera así de inferior.

—No te burles —se quejó, golpeando ligeramente sus costillas—. Me expresé mal, es eso. No es que no lo haya notado antes, claro que ya lo había visto, es sólo que…

—¿Es sólo que, qué?

—Que apenas hoy conversamos.

—Ah, ¿sí?, ¿y sobre qué?

—Pues… cosas.

—Ino…

—Es eso. Venía tarde al instituto y lo encontré en el camino, intercambiamos un par de palabras sobre la cosa esa de las olimpiadas, y llegamos al salón.

—Ajá —exhaló aire, entre aliviado y resignado. Luego la besó en los labios—. No puedo ponerme celoso de alguien como él.

Ella sonrió, dándole razón, con los mofletes un poco rosados. Después ella lo besó, durando un minuto con los labios rozándose entre sí.

 **…**

— _¡T-E-M-E!_

Sasuke apretó con mucha fuerza los parpados, cerrándolos hasta el tope.

—¡Oee!, ¡ _teme_!

Al azabache le dolió la cabeza.

—¡ _Temeeee_!

Quiso ignorar esa fea voz, pero fue imposible. Llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus oídos y lo hacía ensordecer.

—¡ _Teme_!

Sintió que le picaban en el pecho. Abrió los ojos, mostrándolos completamente llenos de ira.

—¡¿Qué quieres, idiota?!

—Creí que estabas dormido —el chico rubio sonrió.

—Lo estaba —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué querías, _dobe_?

—¿Yo? —se apuntó a sí mismo—. Nada… molestar.

Sasuke gruñó ruidosamente, y su acompañante soltó una carcajada muy sonora.

—Es que hacía rato vino Ino a buscarte.

Sasuke se medió paralizó, pero trató de no demostrarlo. La mención de Ino provocaba un sentimiento de vacío en medio de su vientre. No debería existir ninguna razón para que él esté relacionado con Ino, nada como para que la chica popular vaya a buscar al chico más antipático de todo el mundo. Y, sin embargo, ella había ido hasta la biblioteca a preguntar por él. Y terminó odiándose, porque estaba seguro que, de todos los lugares en el colegio, la biblioteca había sido la primera opción de Ino, la primera y la única, porque lo encontró de inmediato.

—Se veía como ansiosa —declaró Naruto, regresándolo a la realidad.

—¿Y para qué me buscaba?

—¿Ah? No me dijo —se rascó la cabeza.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz.

—Idiota.

—Pero prometió conseguirme una cita con Sakura —movió sus cejas rubias hacia arriba—. Aunque Ino también es muy linda y muy agradable. Lástima que no es mi tipo de chica ideal.

Sasuke masajeó la coronilla en su melena, irritado.

—Ino es muy voluptuosa, eso me asusta… Sakura es más como me gustan: planitas.

Sasuke viró los ojos.

—No te hagas el occiso, teme. Da la impresión de que Ino está interesada en ti.

De nuevo, el hueco en el estómago lo atacó sin reservas, y escuchó desde dentro a sus intestinos crujir. ¿Cómo podría estar ella interesada en él? Si apenas y lo había notado, y eso que llevaban medio curso juntos.

—No seas estúpido, idiota.

Se levantó del asiento y miró el reloj. Hace una hora que las clases habían terminado, y como cada martes, no tenía ninguna actividad pendiente para el club, así que ahora se disponía a ir a casa para tener ese merecido descanso por el cual anhelaba desde que despertaba.

— _Teme_ , ¿y las tutorías?

—Luego —levantó la mano para despedirse—. Reprobaras de todas formas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto cambió radicalmente a un gesto sinigual.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Y tú eres mi tutor? ¡Irresponsable!, ¡ojalá que a tu bicicleta se le ponche una llanta y te deje en una situación embarazosa!

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea para ti también.

 **…**

Notó la cabellera lacia y rubia a varios metros, tras la pared de la entrada. Y antes de seguir avanzando, tragó saliva, aferrándose al manubrio de la bicicleta. ¿Sería acaso que estaba aguardando por él? El sólo pensarlo lo ponía de mal humor. No era cierto, ella nunca esperaría por alguien, ella no era el tipo de persona que espera por alguien, ella es justamente el tipo de persona que hace que alguien espere por ella, mientras se pinta las uñas.

Sí. Así era Ino Yamanaka, y no necesitaba conocerla para comprobar sus suposiciones.

Caminó normal, sin subirse todavía a la bicicleta, y cuando atravesó la entrada, apresuró su caminata. Ni si quiera regresó la mirada un par de milímetros, ni si quiera para reiterar si se trataba de ella o no.

No obstante, todo se convirtió en caos, un caos interno para él, cuando la chica lo hizo girar.

—Sasuke, ¿te vas sin mí? —hizo un puchero.

Uchiha enmudeció, fijando completamente sus oscuras pupilas en ella, sin saber qué responder.

—Tenemos tarea, ¿recuerdas?

Y todo funcionó mejor en su mente, y algo dentro suyo decía _"ah, conque era eso"_. Se percibió aliviado y capaz de volver a respirar. Pensó que Ino elegía muy mal su combinación de palabras, si seguía expresándose de esa forma podría ser capaz de generar un problema muy peligroso para su vida… o una guerra. Sea como sea, daba igual.

Enfrió los músculos de su cara y se puso indiferente.

—No es como que tengamos que hacerla juntos.

—Sí tenemos. Kakashi dijo que quería uno de todo por los dos…

—Pensaba hacerlo por los dos.

—¿Cómo?, ¿sin mí? —se desilusionó.

Él aprobó en silencio.

—Pero el castigo es para los dos.

—Sí pe…

—Es justo que lo hagamos los dos —lo tomó del antebrazo—. Deja que lo hagamos juntos, ¿sí, Sasuke?

A Sasuke le brincaron los órganos.

—No…

—Vamos.

Él consiguió zafarse bruscamente, provocando que la rubia se inmutara.

—Lo-lo lamento…

Agachó la cabeza y Sasuke metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—¿Te caigo mal, Sasuke?

Él abrió ligeramente los orbes. No esperaba esa pregunta tan directa.

—No…

—¿Entonces?

—No te conozco… y no me gusta que me toquen.

—Discúlpame… es que de verdad quiero ser tu amiga —lo enfrentó.

—No…

—Hagamos el trabajo juntos, por favor. Sé que no soy especialmente inteligente como tú, pero puedo hacer algo.

Él se rindió. Más valía aceptar y comenzar, para más pronto tener que librarse de ella. Cualquier cosa estaría mejor que continuar conversando en ese momento sin ir hacia ninguna dirección.

—Ya qué —respondió de mala gana.

Sasuke le indicó que se sentara en la parte trasera de su bicicleta, pero Ino se negó, siendo cubierta por un tenue colorsillo.

—Es que yo… no subo a ningún otro lado que no sea con Yahiko.

Sasuke sabía quién era Yahiko. Se le secó la boca.

 **…**

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Sasuke, luego de caminar por largos minutos que para ambos fueron casi una eternidad. Ino no deseaba ir a su casa, sus padres no llegarían de su viaje hasta el domingo, y no quería que nada se prestara a malinterpretaciones o chismes. Inclusive, ni por mucho que "amara" a Yahiko, lo había invitado a ir a su casa en ningún momento.

Y paradójicamente, ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke, el lugar en donde nunca imaginó que estaría, observándolo todo con suma curiosidad. Le resultaba fascinante el cómo todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y los muebles encajaban cuidadosamente. La cama estaba en medio, al lado izquierdo se encontraba un clóset, enfrente estaba un escritorio y una televisión, en la parte derecha una mesita de té. Todo era increíblemente fascinante.

No obstante, lo que atrapó por completo la atención de Ino, fue una colección de muñecos un poco extraños que se hallaban en repisas por arriba de la cabecera. Y ese grupo de dvd's con muchos volúmenes de series que en su vida jamás había visto. También tenía libros, anime y algunos videojuegos. Echó un vistazo a los cd's, y se sintió extraordinariamente feliz por descubrir su gusto musical, probablemente no muchas personas tenían esa oportunidad de conocer un poquito de lo que representa ser el genio de ciencias, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tu mamá es muy linda —le dijo.

—Hnm. Sólo ignórala.

Y él la ignoró a ella, sacando unos cuadernos y unos libros.

—No, es en serio. Es tan amable.

—Así es con todo el mundo, no te sorprendas.

Eso le sonó a Ino como: _no eres única._

—Creo que le caí bien.

—Supongo. No está acostumbrada a convivir con mujeres. Somos todos hombres en casa.

—¿En serio?, ¿cuántos son?

Sasuke la analizó. Ingenua y tonta.

—Eso no importa.

—Yo soy hija única —le confesó, pero ante la mirada inexpresiva del moreno, ella rio nerviosa—. Okey. Okey. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Am… —revolvió la cabeza a los lados, pasándole unos marcadores de colores—. Qué tal si tú comienzas por hacer la presentación…

Ella aguadó el rostro.

—Sasuke, sé hacer mucho más que simple decoración —tomó entre sus manos un libro de pasta gruesa—. Yo haré lo de historia. Asuma-sensei nos imparte esa clase, y explica tan bien que sí le entiendo —sonrió.

Sasuke contempló esa sonrisa por un momento, perdido en su semblante completamente cálido. Luego, desvió la mirada.

Los dos realizaron, cada uno, uno de los ensayos. Los minutos corrían como agua de río, y a veces Ino estiraba los brazos para desesperazarse, y a veces chocaba las piernas con las de Sasuke de manera involuntaria. A veces ella lo miraba concentrarse, dándose cuenta de que su cabello podía verse azul en la luz, y que era muy lacio. A veces no podía escribir porque pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría conocer más de él. A veces Sasuke levantaba la vista y la veía también, pero existía algo en los ojos negros de él que ocasionaba ponerla nerviosa.

Tomó alrededor de una hora que concluyeran. Ella se tumbó en el suelo.

—Es ya muy tarde —dijo Sasuke—. Tienes que ir a tu casa.

—Síp —bostezó—. Oye, Sasuke. ¿Qué harás cuando me vaya?

Él hizo una ceja hacia arriba.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué harás ahorita?

—Algo —le dio la espalda.

—Sí, pero qué.

—Hnm.

—Vamos…

Y ahí iba de nuevo. Ino acercándose a él y éste palideciendo un poco, pero ella no lo tocó esta vez.

—Dime.

Él chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. Qué mujer tan insistente.

—Ver Stranger Things —ocultó sus facciones avergonzadas.

—Stranger Things —repitió—. No sé qué sea.

—Es una serie de ciencia ficción.

—¿Está padre?

—Está padre —afirmó.

—Podríamos verla juntos un día de estos, ¿no te parece?

—Sí…

Aunque Sasuke sabía que no era cierto y que nunca ocurriría, no logró reprimir una terca emoción en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Ino era así con él? Por qué tuvo que ir a atormentar su calma.

—Ino... —susurró—. Lo de ser mi amiga…

—¿Sí? —sus ojos se iluminaron.

—No lo quiero.

—¿Qué? —se desconcertó.

—No quiero tu amistad, ni nada que ver contigo.

—Pero…

—Ya es tarde —se puso de pie—. Ve a tu casa. Te ofrecería llevarte en bicicleta, pero solamente subes en la de tu novio.

Capturó la muñeca de Ino y la jaló para que ésta se levantará. Ella no opuso resistencia, todavía se hallaba digiriendo su respuesta, con la boca entreabierta.

La condujo a la puerta, donde no dejó que su madre se despidiera de ella. Ya había tenido mucho Ino para un solo día, lo mejor era deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible.

—Eres muy grosero, Sasuke —habló quedito, sobándose la muñeca.

—Así soy.

Cerró la puerta en su nariz y subió casi corriendo a su habitación.

No quería relacionarse con ella. Pero, sobre todo, no quería crearse falsas esperanzas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

NA:

Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios.


End file.
